Fredrik Norrena
Finnish | birth_date = | birth_place = Jakobstad, FIN | draft = 213th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Tampa Bay Lightning | image = FredrikNorrena.jpg | image_size = 230px | career_start = 1992 |}}Fredrik Jan Elis Norrena (born November 29, 1973 in Jakobstad, Finland) is a Finnish-Swedish professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for Linköpings HC in the Swedish Elite League , Elitserien (SEL). Playing career Norrena started his pro hockey career with TPS in the SM-liiga, winning four Finnish championships. In 2003 he won the Swedish Championships with Frölunda HC before joining Linköpings HC in the Swedish Elitserien. He has represented Finland numerous times in international play, including as number-two goaltender in the 2006 Winter Olympics and as number-one goaltender in the 2006 World Championships. On May 31, 2006, the Tampa Bay Lightning announced they have signed Norrena to a one-year entry level contract. However, on June 30, he was traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets along with Fredrik Modin for Marc Denis. Norrena made his NHL debut on October 14, against the Minnesota Wild, stepping in to replace Pascal Leclaire in the second period. Norrena eventually took over as number-one goaltender for Blue Jackets for the 2006-07 season, playing 55 out of 82 games in his first NHL-season. Norrena also set a team record by not allowing a goal in 155 minutes and 28 seconds of play. The Blue Jackets rewarded Norrena in February 2007 with a two-year contract. He served as the backup to Columbus' number one goaltender, Pascal Leclaire for two seasons until the 2008-2009 when Steve Mason was called up from the Syracuse Crunch of the American Hockey League (AHL). On December 15, 2008, Norrena was placed on waivers. He was not picked up by another team and was sent to Columbus' AHL affiliate in Syracuse. On December 20, it became official that Norrena signed for Ak Bars Kazan for the rest of the season. On December 30, Norrena was added to Ak Bars' roster. He won the championship of 2008/2009 with Kazan. After the time in Russia, he signed a two-year contract with former team Linköpings HC in Sweden. A club where he had three very successful years between 2003 and 2006. Career statistics Regular season Post season Records *Elitserien league record for shutouts in a regular season (9'), 2003-04, 50-game schedule *Linköpings HC club record for shutouts in a regular season ('9), 2003-04, 50-game schedule International play * Played for Finland in the 2002 World Ice Hockey Championships * Played for Finland in the 2004 World Ice Hockey Championships * Played for Finland in the 2005 World Ice Hockey Championships * Played for Finland in the 2006 Winter Olympic Games (Silver Medal) * Played for Finland in the 2006 World Ice Hockey Championships (Bronze Medal) * Played for Finland in the 2007 World Ice Hockey Championships (Silver Medal) Statistics External links * * *Frederik Norrena's stats profile on Kontinental Hockey League webpage Category:Born in 1973 Category:AIK IF player Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Finnish hockey players Category:Frölunda HC player Category:2006 Olympian Category:Linköpings HC player Category:Tampa Bay Lightning draft picks Category:Lukko Rauma player Category:TPS Turku player